


The Rarest of Spins

by Nanase_Riku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanase_Riku/pseuds/Nanase_Riku
Summary: No one could have ever guessed that Tenn would do something like this with HIM. I guess that they all guessed wrong.





	The Rarest of Spins

It all started with an empty soda bottle...

Tenn's P.o.V.

"I can't believe he got me into this..." I mumbled as I sat in the shape of a circle with all of the members of IDOLiSH7, Re:Vale, and Gaku and Ryuu of course (if they didn't come, I would have gotten myself out of this somehow). Banri and Tsumugi's father were keeping watch of the twelve of us in case things were to get out of hand. I felt Gaku glaring at me, and I knew I was going to get talked to after this, so I made my expression neutral to "ease" Gaku's mind. I knew he has a thing for Tsumugi, and Gaku is a friend of mine, so I figured I shouldn't act up just for him.

I watched as Mitsuki got asked an embarrassing question by Nagi, the flirt of the group. Sure, Nagi's pretty good looking and all, but I would never admit that out loud. Mitsuki spins the bottle, and my eyes widen ever so slightly as the bottle points to me. "Heheh... So, Kujo-san, what'll it be? Truth or Dare?" I hear a slight suggestive tone in his voice, but choose to ignore it. "Dare," I responded plainly, knowing I had nothing to lose.

Nagi's P.o.V.

I sat with my legs crossed, waiting eagerly for Mitsuki to tell Kujo-shi his dare. "I dare you to kiss Nagi...on the lips!" he exclaimed, a small smirk playing at his lips. My eyes widen, but not as much as Kujo-shi's do. I feel my face get warm, and continue to get warmer as Kujo-shi gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to me. "Kujo-shi, you're actually going to do this...?" I tried not to grin like an idiot as I look at him, our faces only a few inches away from each other. "Just shut up and enjoy it. It probably won't happen again," Kujo-shi says softly before placing his lips on mine. 'His lips are so soft, and they feel so good on my own...' I thought to myself as I kiss him back, wanting to savor the feeling.

I coax his mouth open with my tongue while boldly placing him on my lap in front of everyone. I feel his face get warm, and I smile into the kiss. After claiming every part of his mouth as mine, I pull away, leaning my forehead against his. "I love you, Kujo-shi. Very much," I peck his lips softly. I watch as his cheeks slowly turn pink in front of my eyes. Cupping his right cheek gently, I say, "That blush suits you well, you know," and add a complimentary wink afterwards. I watch him turn his face away in embarrassment and mumble, "Thank you, if you're being truthful, I suppose," I nod in response as my smile grows more at his words.

Tenn's P.o.V.

'I've...never felt this way before... So, why do I feel this way with the most charming, flirty, and good-looking member of- Ah, that's why. I'm falling into the trap that his fangirls fall into...' I thought to myself, burying my face unintentionally into Rokuya Nagi's neck, about to pull away. But he holds my head there, so I have no choice but to stay that way. Which, I don't really mind anymore, anyways. After all, I'm in love.


End file.
